Back Where We Belong
by Surgery-Girl
Summary: Meredith was unable to stay in Seattle. Two and a half years later, she returns. Why did she leave? MerMark!
1. Return

**Summery: Meredith was unable to stay in Seattle. Two and a half years later, she returns. Why did she leave? MerMark!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She opened one eye and looked around without moving her head. She sighed and adjusted herself in the uncomfortable seat wishing the turbulence would just past. Eventually, the plane calmed down, and she shut her eyes again. She hadn't been sleeping well over the last week. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep, but too much was on her mind.

An hour later, she gave up sleeping. She looked out the window over the dark sky. She could see the dark silver outline of the clouds and a couple of stars here and there.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you need anything?"

"No, no thank you," She said trying to choke back the tears.

"Okay," She smiled sweetly. "Let me know." She nodded in return as the stewardess walked away. Meredith put her head back on the head rest.

She looked over at the two car seats. The two toddlers were sleeping soundly. A smile crossed her face as she adjusted the blankets over their bodies before turning her head towards the front and letting her eyes shut.

"We will be landing in Seattle International Airport in ten minutes. I hope you enjoyed your flight and will decide to fly with us again. Have a great stay in Seattle." There was a loud click as the pilot turned off the intercom.

Seattle. It had been a long time since she had been in Seattle. A lot had changed since she stepped onto the plane two and a half years ago. But one thing stayed the same; she's still very heartbroken.

By two in the morning, Meredith was in the hotel room that she was staying at. She laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_I wonder how they will react." She thought. _

She left on good terms with her friends. It wasn't like she left in the early hours of the morning. She told them and they even drove her to the airport. They understood that she needed time. After she left is when things got a little different. A lot different. Things were hard and are still hard but it was time for her to finally return home.


	2. Grand Reunion

She had read in a medical journal that Seattle Grace had became the best hospital in the US. They had all the top doctors and were only excepting the best. She knew she might have some problems going back to it, but she also knew Mercy West was just down the street from it. She had also read that they had additions put on last year; another OR, a new burn unit, and a better pediatrics unit.

Now, she sat in the car in front of the hospital that made her career it is today. She was top of the program on the east coast but now she was back in Christina's domain. She had heard that Christina Yang, her best friend, was number one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched as the group bickered just like old times. She felt a short pang of sadness that she missed so much time with them.

"Mama," The little voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned around and knelt down to be eye to eye with the two in the stroller.

"Hey there sleepy head," She smiled. "What's wrong, Zach?"

His eyes sparkled with tears.

"Baba," He said with clarity. He nor his sister knew many words in their young age. But 'baba' 'mama' and 'hi' were always clear.

"Are you hunger?" She said and handed him a bottle full of apple juice. He took it with a happy face and stuck it in his mouth with a smile. He reminded her so much of her father. Many of his facial features were the same as his father's. His hair color was the same shade of brown. His eyes were the same color. She looked down in the back seat. Her baby girl was asleep like the angel she was. Her eyes traveled back up to her friends sitting and talking. She sighed and walked onto the café patio pushing the stroller ahead of her. People who were working at the hospital a couple of year back stared and whispered. She made it to the table and none of her friends had noticed a presence. She slipped into the chair.

"Saving this seat for someone?" She said and their heads flew up.

"MEREDITH?!" They all yelled in unison.

"Hey guys," She smiled.

"Oh my god," Izzie said loudly.

She got up and hugged them each when a whimper interrupted the reunion. Everyone silenced themselves and turned to look. Meredith quickly reached into her back withdrew a pacifier and popped it into the mouth of the waking up child.

"Sh, Brookie," She said quietly and stroked the babies head.

"Mama! Baba," Zach said. He held it up towards Meredith who had taken her seat again completely forgetting her surroundings. She took it from his hand and put it into the bag.

"Ah. Mere?" It was Christina who spoke first. Meredith froze up for a second before turning to see her friends standing stunned in front of her.

"Mama," Zach called again. Meredith looked at him, then her friends, then Brookie, then her friends again.

"Meredith?" Alex said as if asking what was going on. Meredith still looked between the twins and her friends.

"Mere, what's going on?" Izzie asked.

"Guys, these are my kids." She said quietly looking at the ground. "Zachary Sloan and Brooklyn Sloan." She looked at the kids then at her friends. "They're 22 months old. But, I don't want to explain now. Do you guys still own the old house?"

"Ye…Yeah Alex and I live there," Izzie said in confusion.

"I'll meet you all there at… 8 if that's okay?" She asked. They all nodded. "Thanks, I still have the key. I'll see you later." With that she hurried off with the kids.

"Could have gone better, Grey," She said to herself.


	3. Flashbacks

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like it so far. But, oh, there's a twist…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight o'clock rolled around and Meredith got the twins ready to go to the house. They had both fallen asleep on the car ride from the hotel. She got there and took the baby out of the car. The door unlocked with ease and she pushed it open swiftly.

"Hello?" She said and looked around. Nobody was home yet. She looked around the living room and smiled. It looked the same as it had been over two years ago. There were some new pictures and things like that, but same lay out. She walked around a bit before settling on the couch.

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened and her friends came in. They saw the babies asleep in their car seats and stayed quiet.

"You can take them to my bedroom." Alex offered and Meredith nodded.

"Thanks," She smiled at them and picked up the babies.

"Here, I'll help," He offered and took Brookie from Meredith's left hand. She nodded thankful of the help and they both walked the stairs.

"I can't believe she's a mother, and with Sloan," Christina said and flopped back on the couch.

"Yeah it's nuts," Izzie said and fell back. "But the twins are gorgeous."

"They are," George nodded in agreement.

"What did you suspect? Their parents are Mark and Meredith." Christina said.

"Okay, their up there." Alex announced as they came down.

They settled in. The others waited for Meredith to speak.

"After Mark left…" She began. "If you remember…"

_Meredith walked into the house, sobbing followed by her friends. _

"_Meredith. Calm down." Christina said. _

"_No, I can't stay here. I can't be here without Mark." She sobbed and started up the stairs. They all followed her. "I can't stay here knowing Mark was sleeping in my bed. He left Seattle and I can't stay here knowing that his scent won't last much longer on that pillow. I can't stay here knowing I might not ever have him back. I can't stay here… knowing that I…" She chocked on the lump in her throat. "Knowing that I won't see him in the morning. I can't do it anymore."_

"_Please Meredith, think this over," Alex pleaded. _

"_I have. I'm leaving. I'll be back one day. I just need time." She sobbed and started throwing stuff on her bed…._

"Once I got out to San Francisco, I found out I was pregnant…"

_She crumbled to the ground, gasping for air. In her hand, she held the white stick tightly in her hand. Sobs caused her shoulders to shake furiously._

"A couple months later, I found out that I was having twins. I couldn't come back. For some reason, I didn't want to come back to find Mark hasn't came back. A couple of weeks ago, I realized that I can't do it anymore. I need to be with you guys and hope that Mark has or will come back." She finished up.

"So you're staying?" Christina asked to clarify.

"Once I find a house, I'll move in," She sighed.

"I'm glad you're back Mere," Alex said.

"Me too," George agreed.

"I am too," Meredith said. There was a long pause. She looked up and tears gleamed in her eyes. "Has he? Come back, I mean?"

They all looked sad and shook their heads slowly.


	4. Drawing up the contract

_The next day…_

Meredith carried the twins into the hospital; one on each side. She walked to the elevator and hit the up button. The doors slide open and there stood Derek Shepherd. He was looking down doing something on his phone. He glanced up and did a double take.

"Meredith?" His eyes grew wide and he almost dropped his phone.

"Derek," She said as the doors closed. She let the kids down so they were standing on their own.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Seeing about getting a job. I heard everything has gotten all on the high end here. So if I can't get a job, I'll head to Mercy." She shrugged. She had long since forgiven Derek for cheating on her. She moved on and loved someone else now.

"I'm sure you'll get it. Who are these?" Derek said squatting down in front of the kids.

"Um, This is Zach." She said putting her hand on his head. "And Brookie." She smiled.

"Hi there," He said and stood up. "How old are they?"

"Almost two." She answered. His eyes grew wide, causing a confused look to cross her face. "What?"

"Two? We were to…" He started.

"No, their not yours," She was quick to say.

"Oh," He tried to hide his disappointment and embarrassment. "Mark's?" She nodded and her eyes fell to the ground. "Does he know?"

"How am I suppose to tell him?" She said with her eyes full of tears. "He left me. What am I supposed to do? How do I call him? Because, if you know, I would _love_ to know." She said as tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry, Meredith. Don't cry." He said quickly.

"I'm fine," She snapped and the doors opened. "Come on, kids." She picked up Brookie and took Zach's hand before hurrying up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on in," The Chief yelled. She opened the door and smiled at him sitting behind the desk.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't have a sitter." Meredith said.

"No, not at all," He said. "So this is Zach and Brookie."

"Say hi guys," She coached.

"Hi," They both said together.

Meredith had called The Chief not long before she came out. She told him the whole story.

"So we're finally getting you back," He said.

"If you have a spot," She said.

"Of coarse," He said. "We would love to have you back."

"Thank you," She said.

"I just draw up the contract and you can sign tomorrow."

There was a silence.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I'm sorry, Mere."

"No, it's okay," She said trying to hide the disappointment.

"Mere…" He started.

"I just….. I love him and… I don't know." She said and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." She sniffled.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch."

She nodded and Chief picked up Zach while Meredith took Brookie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as she picked through her food.

"What's there to talk about?" She said and handed Brookie some of her roll.

"Meredith, you can't pretend things are okay," He said.

"I just thought things would get easier," She sighed and handed Zach some food. "It never did. I still miss him. It still hurts like he left yesterday."

"I know."

"I don't know what I'm going to d anymore."


	5. What Friends Are For

_One week later…_

Everyone was warming up to the fact that Meredith was a mother of twins. She was still house hunting and living out of a hotel. Today was her first day back at Seattle Grace hospital. She signed the kids up at the daycare on the second floor.

"Hey," She greeted her friends changing as she came into the locker room.

"Hey," They all said back.

"First day back," Izzie beamed.

"Yeah," Mere said.

"Excited?" She asked. Mere nodded back.

"What field?" Christina asked leaning against the locker.

"Nuero"

"Under Dr. Shepherd? And you okay with that?" George asked.

"Well, I was Nuero before I even was considering coming back. And, Derek and I are fine. He cheated on me… a long time ago. I'm over it."

"Whatever, Dude. Where are the kids?"

"You know, ever since you consider OB… you have gotten all soft and shit. Seriously, I liked you better hardcore." Christina said.

"I am hardcore. Surgery is hardcore. Plastics is hardcore." Alex said.

"Whatever," Christina rolled her eyes.

"They're in the daycare," Meredith laughed. "I have to pick them up for lunch."

"You're going to torture them with café food," Alex joked.

"No, I have to go get something. But, I have surgery so… I'll be late to lunch."

"I'll go pick them something. Just tell me what." Alex offered.

"No, you don't have to." Meredith said.

"We have to go," Izzie gestured the others.

"Okay, bye," Meredith said as George, Izzie, and Christina left.

"You don't have to." She said to Alex.

"No, it's fine."

"Fine. They like McDonald's. I normal get a six piece of chicken nuggets and fries." She said.

"And what do you want?"

"No, you don't have to…"

"I want to."

"Fine… A cheeseburger."

"Alright."

"Thanks Alex."

"That's what friends are for." She gave him a hug and he kissed her cheek. Then, they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, so much." She smiled at Alex as he set the food in front of her. They were down in the café. Meredith had gotten the kids after she got out of surgery.

"Your welcome."

"Foo!" Brookie squealed.

"Food." Meredith corrected. "Food."

"Foo!" Brookie squealed again earning a laugh from Alex.

"Close enough," Meredith shrugged.

They all sat down and Alex handed Meredith the kids and her own food and took out Big Mac for himself. She had to cut up the twin's food into little pieces and handed it to them piece by piece.

"They're cute, Grey. You did good."

"Thanks." She giggled. "They remind me so much of Mark."

Brookie had Meredith's hair and facial but Mark's eyes. Zach looked like a mini Mark. His facial features were very similar. His eyes were a little greener like Meredith's.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. I hope so. I want you to be happy."

"You just want to learn under him."

"That too." He smirked.

"I know you too well."

"Hey! Where's ours?" Izzie said.

"Sorry. You didn't give me an order." He smirked up at the other three with a satisfied grin.

"We didn't know!" George protested.

"Not my fault." Alex said and took a big bite of his burger.

"Hey there, kiddos." Izzie said and sat down.

"Here you go, Zach," Meredith said holding out a French fry trying to get his attention but her was to busy staring at a bird. "Zach!" She said again and his head whipped around. "Here."

He took it into his hand. She gave him a little smile and turned her attention back to her friends.

"How was surgery?" George asked.

"Good." Meredith nodded.

"There's a humpty dumpty surgery later." Christina raved. "Guess who's scrubbing in. ME!"

"God." Meredith sat back. "Last time a saw one of those was almost three years ago." She sighed. "Are you performing?"

"Yeah." Christina said.

"You're a resident!" Izzie yelled. "No fair."

"I practically preformed on in my internship thanks to Burke and his freaking tremor." She said bitterly.

"What ever happened to him? I haven't seen him." Meredith asked.

"Out of town." They all said.

"He stayed?"

"Yeah, the jack…" Christina started.

"Kids!" Meredith said loudly so Christina would stop cursing.

"Sorry… He stayed around. Whatever. I moved on. I'm happy with one night stands."

"He's a…" Izzie starts but looks at the kids. "He's a butt." They all laugh.


	6. Number

The kids were in bed in the second room of the suite she was staying in. She was sitting in front of window watching the rain fall over the city. She stood up as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. The suitcase was flipped open. She walked over to it and dug through her clothes until she hit the bottom. Carefully sitting wedged between two shirts sat a picture; the only picture that could calm her when she was upset. She pulled it out and carried it close to her chest to the seat by the window. The cushion let out a puff of air as she sat down. She pulled the picture away from her chest and let her hands rest in her lap. It was a simple picture that was taken over three years ago, but it was a picture of him. It was the only picture of him that she had. Her fingers lightly traced his face. The tears came rushing back to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator dinged and the doors slide open. She gave a short, sad smile to Derek who was standing in the back of the elevator with his back pressed against the wall. He gave a smile back as the doors slid together again.

"Good Morning," Derek said.

"Defiantly not a good morning," She mumbled.

"Why? You look tired."

"I didn't sleep last night."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Meredith, you don't look good."

"I know, okay? I know." She snapped. "Because I can't be happy. Because Mark is god knows where. And I'm in love with him. Okay? Because I haven't had sex in two and a half years. I have two kids. Two wonderful kids and I love them with all that I am, but I don't have Mark. They don't have a father." Her eyes were of tears as she took a deep breath. He leaned over and hit the stop button.

"Okay," He said quietly. She slide down the back wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Meredith." He crouched down in front of her. She looked up at him. He quickly wrote something down on the back of a prescription paper. "This is Mark's parent's number. They might know where he is."

She took the piece of paper in her hand and nodded.

"Okay?" He said. She nodded again as he hit the stop button again before helping her up.

"Thank you, Derek."


	7. I'm sorry

"Come here, Zach." Meredith called as she zipped up Brookie's pink jacket. Zach walked over almost in a skip. "Grab your jacket. Can you do that?" Zach just stood in front of her. "Never mind." She grabbed his coat as she finished up with Brookie. She held it open in front of Zach. He slipped his arms in the little holes and turned around. She zipped it up with ease then took their hand. "We're going to Izzie's house, okay?"

"Mama!" Brookie said in a whiney voice. "Baba."

Meredith handed her a bottle of apple juice and she picked her up taking Zach's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie handed Meredith her drink and fell onto the couch beside George.

"Are you going to call it?" Izzie asked and took a sip of her beer.

"I don't know." Meredith said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But your life is fun." Christina said.

"I don't care." She watched the kids play with blocks on the floor. The door opened and Alex walked in. "Hey."

"Hey guys." He said and took off his jacket.

"Where were you?" Izzie asked raising an eyebrow. "We got off two hours ago."

"After you guys left, we had an incoming." Alex explained. "I got to scrub in on it."

"No fair. I should have been paged!" Christina was quick to say.

"Whatever Yang."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day…_

Meredith was sitting in front of the window. Her hands trembled as she held the phone number. Tears fell from her eyes. In the other hand, she held her cell phone. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She opened her phone and started to dial the number. She sniffled again and put it to her ear. It rang a couple of times before there was a click. She glanced at the clocked. It was a little after nine pm in New York where Derek said his parents live.

"Hello?" It was an older woman. There was a silence. "Hello?"

"Um, hi." Meredith said.

"Who is this?"

"This is Meredith Grey. I know it's strange for someone you don't know is calling you but Derek Shepherd gave me this number."

"Oh, yes. Derek." She answered.

"I know this is odd but… I need to know where Mark is." Her voice creaked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Please I really need to know. I beg you."

"I'm sorry. I really can't."

"You don't understand. I must talk to him."

"He told me not to tell."

"Please." She pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't."

"He has kids." She said after a long pause. "Twins with me. He left after I became pregnant. I didn't know at the time. Then, I moved out of town, because I couldn't stay here with out him. I found out I was pregnant when I was there. He has twins."

She knew she sounded stupid and she didn't want him to come back just for them. She hoped that he loved her, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry." She said after a long time. "I can't do anything for you. I wish you luck." With that she hung up. The phone dropped from Meredith's hand as she fell into a ball of sobs.


	8. Don't want it

_Two months later…_

Everything was going the same. She went to work. She took care of her kids. She ate. She slept. The only different thing that was happening was the party she and Izzie were planning. It was for the twins' second birthday in a week.

Her eyes looked distantly from the nurses' station. She held her head up with her hand. The people around her seemed to be moving and she just sat there and watched. Her eyes were glued on the door across the room waiting for it to open. It seemed like it had been a long time since there was any sign of moment, but they had shut the blinds to keep the people inside out of her sight. As if she didn't know what was happening. As if she hadn't seen the people as they rushed him in. The weird thing is, is that she didn't seem to care.

"What are you looking at?" Christina said plopping down in the chair beside her. Her feet were instantly lifted to the counter.

"My father." She said absently.

"What?"

"They brought him in. Lexi and Molly are there too."

"What for? Can I get any surgery?"

For the first time, she brought her eyes away from the door to give her a dirty look.

"I haven't gotten any all day."

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head at her friend.

"I don't know why he's here."

"Did he come in by ambulance?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off the door.

"I'll go in and check, if you want."

She looked over at her as Christina got up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's not much more we can do," Burke said. "Either we get a donor or…" His voice drifted.

"Then we have to find a donor." Molly cried.

"There is no one. We don't match. The rest of his family is gone." Lexi cried.

The door opened and Christina slipped in.

"What is it, Yang?" Burke said.

"I wanted to see if you need help." Christina snapped back with a little hostility.

"How did you know he was cardio? There's no char out there." Burke was quick to say.

"Okay. I'm checking for Meredith." She glared at him.

"You can't come in here just because your friend wants to know."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here. It's Cardio."

"Not exactly," The Chief interrupted the two.

"What is it then?"

"After you find out, you can't go back and tell Meredith."

"She's family. You can't keep it from her."

"No she's not," Molly piped in. "Dad said she's not. They thought she was but they were wrong."

"Well, your father lied." Christina snapped.

"Dr. Yang!" The Chief yelled.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "But if she wants to know. She can know."

"I don't want her to know," A voice chocked out.

"Why not?" Christina said.

"She killed my wife. She ruined my life. I made a mistake not letting her die before she was even born." He said a little stronger. "Meredith Grey should have been aborted like Ellis wanted." Christina was stunned beyond words. She turned and walked out.

"What is it?" Meredith asked as soon as she appeared.

"They didn't tell me. All I know is the doctor is Burke. The Chief is in there. And it's not exactly Cardio." Christina said after contemplating weather or not to tell Meredith that her father is a dick. Meredith nodded. "I have to go." She walked away quickly. Meredith sighed and looked at the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to let me give you a kidney." Meredith said as she walked over to her father's bed. "Your kidneys are failing and you don't tell me. You could have had my kidney."

Her father looked up at her. He looked so sick.

"I didn't want a piece of my wife's killer in me. I didn't want a piece of Ellis Grey in me. I didn't want a piece of you in me." He said harshly.

"What?" She said in shock.

"I made a mistake not let your whore mother abort you when I had the chance. I went to bat for you…" He said. "And look what it did for me. My wife is dead."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. The silence hung in the air.

"I don't want your help." He hissed.

"You would rather die, than let me save you."

"Yes."

She looked at him and walked out quickly.


	9. Know You

Thatcher opened his eyes as the doors shut his daughters (Lexi and Molly) stood there. Their eyes looked red.

"Girls? What's wrong?" He chocked out weakly.

"Meredith could save you, Dad." Molly said. "Why won't you let her?"

"I don't want a piece of her in me. She was the worst mistake of my life."

"Get off your fucking high horse, Dad. She was a kid when you walked out on her. And she still wants to help you. You know damn well that she didn't kill mom. She wasn't in the fucking OR." Lexi said in anger. "Where the fuck did you get this idea she had anything to do with anything that's happened in our lives? We didn't even know her until just an hour ago. I mean she hasn't been in your life for twenty-five years."

"I don't care, Lexi. Meredith isn't someone good. She's Ellis."

"Dad, you're going to die. Meredith can help you. WHY WON'T YOU LET HER?" Molly yelled.

"What do you want from me?" Thatcher choked out.

"Let her give you the kidney," Lexi hissed.

"Lexi, do you not understand?" He started.

"Shut up, Dad." Lexi cut him off. "What other options are there? There are none. You're going to die without Meredith's kidney."

There was a long silence.

"If I take this kidney, it will be a constant reminder that I screwed up. That I screwed up her life. That she screwed up mine. I can't deal with that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Burke, I want to give him my kidney. He doesn't want it, so I'm giving it to him without him finding it out." She looked at her half-sisters. "He can never know."

"But Meredith…" Burke started.

"I don't care if he doesn't want it." She gave him a hard glare. "I know what it's like. If he doesn't want me to do it for him. I'll do it for them." She gestured Lexi and Molly. "The law says you can't tell him a damn thing. Tell him it was a tragic miracle. Some poor guy got in an accident and died leaving a kidney."

"Meredith, what about Zach and Brookie?" Chief said.

"Izzie, Alex, Christina, and George are going to help me with them through recovery. They'll keep them tonight and tomorrow. Then, Izzie is going to come and stay at my house for a week to help me. I'll be back at work in a week."

"Okay, you just have to sign the consent form." Burke sighed and slid the clipboard across the table. Meredith took a deep breath and picked up the pen. She looked at the form even though she knew it word by word front and back. She quickly signed it and slid it back to him. Then, she got up and walked out without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood outside the window watching him as she played with her fingers. He was asleep.

"Meredith?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts. She turned around to see her half-sister Lexi standing there. Molly stood a little behind her.

"Oh, um, hey," She said quietly and glanced back in the room.

"Hey," Lexi said. "We were wondering if we could talk."

Meredith nodded giving her father one last look before following them down to the café. The walk and elevator ride were silent. They got off and sat down at one off the tables on the patio. Meredith looked up at the sky. It was partly cloudy and chilly since it was late November. She pulled the jacket closer to her body since she was only wearing the thin material of scrubs, even though the Chief told her to take off over an hour ago, she didn't go home. Surgery was going to be in three hours.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked deciding it might be better to break the silence. She sipped her coffee even though it was getting cold.

"We wanted to apologize for never… being in your life." Molly said.

"Dad and Mom never told us about you." Lexi added.

"I didn't expect them to. Your mom told me that you guys knew your father had a daughter. I remember she corrected herself and said has a daughter. Had is more appropriate." Meredith said.

"Well, we wish we had known about you." Molly said.

"Yeah, it would be cool to get to know you." Lexi said.

"I used to wish I had an older sister." Molly said out of the blue.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know you," She started to stand up.

"But we want to… Know you that is." Lexi jumped in. Meredith sunk back into her chair. There was a long pause.

"Okay." She said simply. "I guess we'll give it a try."

Both of the girls smile. She smiles back. Meredith's pager goes off.

She looks down at in. Her smile falls.

"We better go," She said and stood up.


	10. Black

She stood frozen in time. Molly fell to the floor. Lexi wasn't far behind. Sobs racked their bodies. Time seemed so slow.

"Time of death 13:07." Burke pronounced him dead.

"No!" Molly yelled shaking Lexi off over her. She jumped at the bed trying to grab her father's lifeless hand. "No, he can't be."

Everything seemed like slow motion.

"Molly…" Lexi said through sobs and hugged her. They stood their sobbing together. And, Meredith just stood there and watched.

The nurse cut off the machines and disconnected the IVs.

"Meredith?" Izzie called. "Are you okay?" She looked at her and slowly shook her head before turning and walking off.

The clouds had completely taken over the sky. They had turned blacker in the hour and a half since she had been outside. Thunder started to rumble as she passed through the sliding glass doors. She got halfway to the curb and felt the first rain drop. Soon, it started to pour. She stood their and let the rain soak her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four days later…_

Black was a color she had thought about wearing a lot over the last couple of years. But due to her hope to stay optimistic, she declined the need to wear it. The last time she wore a black dress was when she was preparing to go to Susan Grey's funeral three years ago. She had worn a black pair of pants here and there but tried not to often. It always made her think of the pain she had.

But, today… today she had to wear black. She bent down and pulled the black dress over her shoulders. Her eyes were set on the mirror in front of her. She slipped on her black heels before turning to walk out.

Her eyes explained her feelings. Her loss of hope that things would ever be as bright and shiny as they were three years ago. She was happy enough where she was. She was happy with her kids. She was happy with her family of friends. People could tell that she wasn't sleeping well and may never be able to again. People knew that the hope of Mark's return was slowly slipping from her hands. Her eyes explained how she felt on a good day and a bad day. But, she always put on a happy face for the kids and they were far too young to suspect that their mother was slowly slipping away.

She smiled a sad smile at her kids and kissed them each, thanked Izzie for sitting for them, and walked out the door. The November morning was chilly and she pulled the black coat closer to her body. Her heels clicked as her feet lightly hit the brick stairs of her house. She got in the car and started to drive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes to be met with the same dismal scene as before. People lightly dabbed their eyes as the minister said his words about Thatcher Edward Grey. About what a great man he was. About how much he cared. About his research. About his fatherhood. The words went in one ear and out the other as if he were speaking a completely different language. Lexi and Molly stood a couple of people away from her. Their hands her together and heads were bowed. A man stood behind Lexi with his hand resting on her waist. His wedding band sparkled in the light. She knew he was her husband. Another man stood beside Molly. That had to be her husband.

It was a small funeral compared to her mother's. About thirty people attending; all of which she never met. Some held flowers; others held the hands of the person standing beside them. Their heads were lowered and tears fell to the moist grass below. The casket was covered with flowers of different colors. A couple of picture sat to the side. Most of them were in golden frames and were of him or his family.

The minister finished talking about his life and said a final prayer. Then, it was over. People said their last words before the group scattered in different directions. She figured they would be going to something afterward.

"We'll meet you later," She heard one of the girls say to who she assumed to be their husband.

Two men, waited a few moments before beginning to lower the casket into the group. She finally tore her eyes away to notice it was just her, Lexi, and Molly standing there. Her eyes returned to the casket getting lower in the ground.

"May I?" She found herself saying. One of the men nodded and the casket stopped lowering.

"Take as long as you need." The other one said in a hard to indicate accent.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time." She said quietly not caring that the others heard her. "And I hope I didn't let you down. I wish we had more time together. Goodbye That… Dad." She threw a flower into the hole.

"Meredith?" Someone said in a cracking voice. She turned to looked at her half sisters. Molly was the one talking.

"Thank you for letting me come," Meredith said quietly.

"You're family too. We want you part of our family." Lexi said. Meredith smiled sadly.

"Thank you. You better go. I'm sure people are waiting."

"We don't want to go with them." Lexi explained. "They will say they're sorry over and over. We don't want that now." Meredith nodded knowing what they meant.

"Come on." Meredith said quietly. "I know what will help."


	11. Ferry Ride

Meredith walked up and leaned on the rail next to her sisters. Their elbows were rested on it, and they leaned forward on it. The wind blew their black dresses back. They watched the water made waves as the boat cut through it. Nobody said a word between the three of them.

Meredith took a deep breath and decided it was time to break the silence.

"Molly?"

"Hmm?"

"How's Laura?" She asked.

"Good. You remembered?" Molly said almost surprised.

"George and Alex worked the case. George did the first time you came in. Then, Alex worked it when she was born. Addison told me from time to time what was going on. How old is she?"

"Three and a half."

"Do you have any kids, Lexi?"

"Not yet but Mike and I are thinking about it. Mike is my husband." Lexi explained.

"When did you get married?" Meredith asked.

"Last year."

They didn't look at each other when they talked just stared out on the water.

"What about you? What has your life been like? I know you're a surgical resident…." Molly said.

"Top of the program," Lexi added. "Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah. Twins." Meredith said.

"What are their names?" Molly asked.

"Zachary and Brooklyn Sloan."

"Sloan? Dr. Sloan?" Lexi said.

"How do you know about him?" Meredith said trying not to get upset.

"I worked at Seattle Grace for awhile before moving out of town with Mike. Dr. Sloan was one of the most talked about people. Plus, he is a plastic surgery god."

"Yeah. Mark is their father." She said sadly and turned around. She slid down to the ground putting her back on the rail. "He left Seattle before I found out that I was pregnant. Then, a week later, I left. I don't know. I couldn't stay in Seattle without Mark. I found out, about a week and a half later. I came back from Seattle two and a half years later… about two and a half or three months ago."

"And Mark hasn't come back?" Molly asked sitting beside her. Meredith shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as Lexi flopped down on the other side of her. There was a long silence.

"It's weird." Meredith said staring at the ground.

"What?" Molly asked.

"If Mark would come back today, tomorrow, or even next week… I think I would for give him. After almost three years, I still love him." She sighed.

"That's how love it." Molly sighed.

"Says the happily married woman."

"Ma'am?" They all look up to see a man dressed in a black suite. He held a tray of glasses. "Would you like some red wine?"

"Sure, that's alcohol." Meredith said as the man placed a cup in her hands. He offered it to the other girls which they gladly took.

"I guess I have no clue what I'm doing anymore." Meredith sighed and sipped her drink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slipped into the house and looked around. Izzie looked out of the kitchen as the door shut.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," Meredith said back.

"You okay?"

"I guess so. Lexi, Molly, and I went for a ferry boat ride after it."

"Why?"

"You know how I am? I hate when people say the same thing over and over. I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sorry about you're dad. I'm so sorry." She mocked. "They hate that to, so they didn't want to got to the after thingy."

"Oh. Well the kids are taking a nap and I just finished making a cake. Hope you don't mind. I just have to clean up." Izzie said.

"Leave it. I got it."

"You sure?" Meredith nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She walked into the kitchen. It was late afternoon and a little cloudy. She walked over to the sink and looked out on the playground in the backyard.

_Alex slipped a hamburger onto Zach's plate and set it down in front of him. She was sitting between Brookie and Zach. Izzie was sitting beside Brookie and Christina was beside her. George walked over and set a cup of juice in front of Brookie. Both of her kids were smiling widely as Alex and George took their seat. The family of friends sat around the kitchen laughing… except Meredith. She sat there staring at the empty seat in front of her. _

Tear welled up in her eyes and started to spill over rapidly. She started to stumble backwards to the wall. She slid down it and brought her knees to her chest and her hands to her face as she started to sob. Her hands trembled furiously.

"I love you, Mark." She mumbled that over and over as she sobbed.


	12. I'll Take Them

_A month later…_

She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked into the hospital carrying a sleeping Zach. Alex, who had passed Meredith in the parking lot, was carrying Brookie who had also fallen asleep.

"Thank you, Alex." She said.

"Your welcome," He smiled at her and she forced a sad smile back.

They walked up to daycare and dropped them off before heading to the locker room.

Meredith stood in front of the small mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes looked tired and sad. What was different about today? Maybe she was finally coming to the realization that she hadn't seen Mark in almost three years. Maybe it was because she wasn't sure if she had anymore hope of ever seeing him again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day seemed to be so long and slow. She had two surgeries and three consult, and now, it was time to go home. The locker door opened. She glanced up to see who was coming in.

"Hey, Alex," She yawned.

"Hey. Long day?" She nodded in response.

"Very, very long day." She sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

A pager goes off and they both look down at their pagers.

"No," She groaned. "I'm tired."

"That sucks."

"Damn it."

"I'll take the kids back to my place if you want."

"No, you don't have to."

"I've got nothing else to do."

"Thanks Alex."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was paged?" Meredith asked a nurse.

"Your patient in 4521 is having complications."

"Damn. Okay, thanks." She walked off and into a room.

"Mr. Term?" She said staring at the chart. "How long have you had this headache?"

"About two hours."

"Okay." She looked at the nurse. "Can you get him to CT and MRI?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Have an intern go with you and page me when he gets the results." She ordered, smiled at the patient, and walked out. "It's going to be a long night."


	13. Surprise!

"Okay kids," Alex called. "Mac and Cheese is ready."

All he got in response was giggles and thumps on the floor. He made a face.

"What are you two up to?" He walked into the living room to see the twins going down the stairs on their butt. He chuckled. "Are you too hungry?"

They looked up at him and shook their heads.

"Fun," They said at the same time and walked back upstairs. They reached the top and sat down before pushing off.

"Okay, okay. Just a few more…" The door bell rang cutting him short. "Then you two have to eat the food I slaved over." He walked to the door and opened it.

He would have never expected what he saw on the other side of that door. His eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth had fallen open slightly. The kids ran up and stood on either side of him. They started to tug on his shirt trying to get his attention. He looked down at them then up again.

"Kids, go play." He said, his eyes not leaving outside.

"Food," Zach said.

"One minute. Okay?" The kids ran off again. "What are you doing here, Mark?"

Mark looked back up at Alex.

"You have kids?" He asked quietly.

"No," That was all the information he would give up about Zach and Brookie with out Meredith's okay. "What are you doing here, Sloan?"

"What do you think?"

"You can't just waltz in and out of her life when ever you feel like it."

"Food," Zach said again.

"Go into the kitchen. I'll be right there." He didn't want Mark to see too much of them. He was aware of the strong resemblance between them and their father.

"I don't want to waltz in and out of it." He said. "I know you hate me and I'm sure Meredith does too. And I know it's been three years, but I made a mistake."

"Why aren't you telling her this?"

"Is she here?"

"She doesn't live here anymore. Once she came back to Seattle she brought her own house. But, she's at the hospital now."

"What do you mean 'came back to Seattle', Alex?"

"Just talk to her, okay? Talk to her and if you fuck with her again… and if you fuck with her again, I will personally go to your house and fuck your face up." He threatened.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You've already done that. And do me a favor…"

"What?"

"Don't do this at the hospital. Don't make her see you there. She has patients to think about."

"I won't."

He stepped back into the house and shut the door.

"One second kids." He called and pulled out his phone. He dialed Meredith's cell number and waited while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Meredith?"

"Alex? Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah they're fine."

"I'm really busy right now."

"Meredith, Mark's back."

It seemed like all feel silent on the other end. He couldn't hear anything. No motion or breathing just the silence of air.


	14. Already Know What To Do

_The next day…_

Meredith woke up early after a very restless night of sleep. She glanced at the clock and looked up at the ceiling before letting out a long sigh. Only 4 hours of sleep… if that.

"_Great." She thought._

She rolled onto her side and looked out on the barely lit sky. She could tell it was going to be another rainy day. She had the day off, which was good considering Mark and everything. Her eyes wondered to the clock again.

"_The kids won't be up for another few hours… neither would half of Seattle." She thought. _

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and let her feet dangle to the floor. She sat there for a few minutes trying to collect her thoughts once more before heading out of the room for the day. Then, she got up and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her phone started to ring and vibrate. She looked over at the counter and then at the clock. It was only a little after six. She picked it up and looked at the caller id. It was Alex.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I guess. I'm just having trouble thinking."

"Yeah, I would think so."

"I don't know what to do anymore, Alex."

"Do you love him?" He asked after a few minutes. She took a few seconds to answer.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Then, you already know what you should do. Listen, Mere. I have to go."

"Alright… Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mere."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

They hung up and Meredith let out a long sigh.

"_I already know what to do?" She thought for a few minutes. _

"I guess I do." She said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Zach, don't eat that. Are you hungry?" Zach nodded. "Do you want a cookie?" He nodded quickly. "Okay. Brookie? Do you want one too?" She nodded as well. "Okay." She reached into the jar of cookies Izzie fixed them and handed them each one. "Sit at the table." The door bell rang. "Stay there."

Both the kids nodded then smiled at each other. She walked out of the room through the hall and to the door. She opened it and froze. Everything froze. It seemed like for a second. Nothing was alive. Nothing was dead. Everything just stopped.

It didn't last long. The kids came running to the room. She tore her eyes away from him to look at the two.

"I told you to stay in there." She said calmly.

"Torry Mommy." They both said at once.

"Go back in there." She instructed and the kids followed.

"Mommy?"

She looked back out the door.

"You're a mother, now?" He said.

"Mark, I… They…" She sighed giving up for a second.


	15. You Don't Understand

There was a silence between the pair.

"I'm a mother, now." She said looking at the ground.

"Okay," He sighed before turning and walking away.

"Mark!? You don't understand!" She yelled after him. He stopped and looked at her. She looked back into the house before stepping out into the night. A rumble of thunder passed over the sky. The concrete felt cold against her bare feet. Her eyes started to watered.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't understand… After you left, I couldn't stay here. So, I left. I went San Francisco." She tried to chock back tears. "I found out I was pregnant." She started to cry. There was another silence.

"Wait… Are you saying I'm a father?" He started to stumble backwards as it all soaked in. She nodded through her tears. "I'm a father." He struggled to catch his breath as he continued to stumble through the yard.

"Mark…" She started but her voice faded into the night.

"Meredith, I'm a father." His voice was stronger this time. She nodded as she fell back onto the middle step of the porch stairs. She put her head into her hands fearing for the worse.

"Mark… I'm…" Her voice faded again.

He took a few more minutes letting it soak in, before he walked over. Her head was still in her hands. He looked down at her before bending over slightly tipping her head up. She looked confused at him. And before she knew what was going on, their lips crashed together.

It was soft at first but it turned passionate. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled up by the waist pulling her closer to him.

"Mommy?" The kids appeared on the porch. They quickly broke apart and looked at the kids.

"Uh, go back inside kids. I'll be right there." She said to them. They nodded and skipped back inside.

"Can I meet them?" He asked looking at the doorway to the house.

"Not tonight, tomorrow." She said quietly. "I have off tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay."

"I have to go." She said quickly.

"Yeah, alright." She turned and started towards the house.

"Meredith?"

"Hmm?" She turned back.

"I know I've screwed up… but I love you."

She smiled at him.

"I love you, too."

With that she walked into the house. The door slowly closed.


	16. Backyard

She woke up better than she did most days. She woke up with a small smile on her face. After a short talk with the kids, they were really happy and excited to meet Mark. She told them about him, showed them a picture, and explained to them that he loves them. They seemed to understand, which somewhat surprised her.

She walked downstairs unsure of when she would meet up with Mark seeing as they left it up in the air the night before. It wasn't long that the kids awoke and came barring down the stairs. She made them breakfast and got them dressed.

"Okay, kids. Let's go outside to play." Meredith said grabbing her sunglasses, after slipping on their shoes.

"Yay!" They both said at once before hurrying to the glass back door. She grabbed her cell phone and drink before following them. There was a swing set that they loved to play on. She sat down at the patio table setting down her things.

"Have fun, kids."

She watched them play for about twenty minutes before her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mer."

"Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey."

"So, um, what are you doing?"

"Just watching the kids play."

"Oh."

"Mark, do you want to come over?" There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I think I do…. Do they… know?"

"Yeah, I showed them a picture of you and told them about you."

"Are they… happy?"

"Very excited."

"Mer, are you happy?" There was a few seconds of silence.

"Let's work on them, then… work on us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She covered her eyed and tried to regroup. Just talking to him still had that much of an effect on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open." She yelled. The door opened and Mark stepped in. "Backyard."

She took a deep breath as Mark approached the door…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh don't you just LOVE cliffhangers. I do… torturing my readers is fun. **


	17. Daddy!

She hurried in before Mark could come out. She needed to talk to him first. They went into the kitchen so she could still keep an eye on them. There was a silence between them.

"I don't know how to do it." She explained playing with her hand nervously. "I mean, I've thought about it and… I just don't know. Should I come out and say it?"

At this point, he knew she was rambling. "Mer, I know this is hard." She looked at him. "Last night, I… All I wanted to do was spend time with them and with you." She nodded.

"I know. They really are…excited about meeting you. I just don't know how to do it. I want them to understand what happen."

"What did happen, Meredith?" Mark said. She looked at him again, then back outside before shaking her head.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He sunk into his chair. "We should talk." She nodded. "Meredith, I love you, I do." She nodded. "That's why I left."

"What do you mean?"

"How many people would describe me as a manwhore? Everyone would. That's who I was until I meet you. When I finally realized it, I also realized that I would hurt you. If Derek, one of the most sincere men I know, hurts you so bad. What would I do to you? I would never hurt you intentionally but I could risk doing it. You deserve better than me."

She looked up at the ceiling to keep tears from falling. He got up and stood in front of her. "But please, Meredith, let me prove to you that I'm not going to hurt you. I can't keep pretending that I don't love you." She looked at him. Dead in the eyes and could tell her was being sincere. She nodded.

"I love you too, Mark." She said quietly before pulling him into a kiss. "I really love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her once more before the two looked out the window. "I love them too."

She smiled and nodded. "So do I… I'll be right back." She went outside and moments she returned with the kids in tow. She opened her mouth to talk but her throat closed up. Her eyes met with Mark's for an instant before her eyes fell to the kids. She tried to speak again but nothing came out.

"Daddy?" Brookie said in her soft voice.

Mark's eyes were glued to the twins that stood in front of him. When he heard 'Daddy' come in the little voice, he could feel his heart give out. His eyes filled with tears and his knees gave out. He fell to his knees right in front of them.

"Daddy?" Zach echoed in a questioning voice. Mark opened his mouth to talk but like Meredith nothing came out.

"Kids, this is your Daddy." Meredith said.

"Daddy!" They both squealed at once running towards him with their arms open. He pulled them both into his chest. His body started to shake as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He buried his head in Brookie's shoulder.

She couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Her body started to shake with sobs as she watched the scene. Her feet started to move backwards as she stumbled into a chair. She fell back into it putting her head in her hands.

"It's okay, Daddy." Brookie said.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"I love you both." Mark said still crying. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry."

"I love you." They both said at once.


	18. Goodbye

_Two years later…_

She hadn't been in Seattle since she left six years earlier for LA. Since she walked away from her job. Since Derek walked away from her. And since she walked away from Mark. Her black dress moved from side to side with each step and her red hair blew back slightly. There was a large amount of people that filled the room. People she hadn't seen or talked to since she left. She took a seat near the back hoping nobody would notice her.

Her eyes were glued to front of the room. She noticed the people crying through out the room as they waited for the service to start.

"Addison?" His voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see her ex-husband standing there.

"Derek." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She glared at him.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry." He sighed and sat down beside her. "You look great."

She looked over at him. "You too." There were a few seconds of silence. "I can't believe Richard is gone."

"Yeah, me neither."

They both watched the front of the room. Addison's eyes fell on two people she knew well as they walked in. Both had ruined her marriage with Derek though she blamed herself more than them. Mark and Meredith. They walked in from the front and took a seat in the second row beside Christina.

"Meredith and Mark?" She asked.

"Yeah, not long after you meet and Meredith and I broke up. Mark left like a year and a half later for some reason; I never heard the true answer. Meredith left soon after. She came back first with twins actually. Zachary and Brooklyn. Mark came back soon after that."

"Were they his?"

"The twins?" She nodded. "Yeah."

"So they're together now." She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness in her gut.

"Married actually. A year and a half. She's pregnant with their third." He sighed. "It took forever to get used to."

"Wow. It's hard to believe her settled down." He nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith leaned into Mark as tears rolled down her cheeks. Mark stroked her arm trying to comfort his wife.

"He's really gone." She said wiping her cheeks.

"I know, Babe." He kissed her head.

The service began and people took turns talking about Richard. It came Meredith's turn. Mark squeezed her hand in support as she walked to the podium.

"Um, I'm Meredith Sloan." She wiped her eyes so she could see clearly. "Richard was practically my father and my children's grandfather. I love him dearly. He gave me support. I remember one time that I told him he wasn't my father and stop trying to be. It took me a while to realize, he was more my father than anyone ever had been." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "He wasn't only a great chief of surgery but he was also a great person and a great father figure. We all love him so much and he will be missed. I already do miss him. Thank you." She walked back to her seat and Mark hugged her as she sat down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark hugged Meredith as she talked with Christina after the service ended. She leaned back into his embrace as Christina walked off.

"Are you okay?" She turned around and rested her head down on his chest.

"Yeah." She whispered into his chest. Someone cleared their throat. Meredith turned around to see who it was. "Dr. Montgomery." She said surprised to see her there.

"Call me Addison." Addison said.

"It's good to see you, Addison." Mark said.

"I hear you two are married." She said and Mark and Meredith nodded. "Congratulations for that and the kids."

"Thanks." Meredith smiled uncomfortably. "I'm going to go talk to George." Mark nodded kissing her cheek before she walked off.

"You look good, Mark." Addison said.

"You too. How's LA?"

"It's good. How's Seattle?"

"Good."

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything."

Addison let out a sigh. "We've all come a long way from the three party animals back in college in New York."

Mark chuckled and nodded. "Yeah we have."

"It's weird, huh?"

"What?"

"Everything that happened. You know, if we hadn't slept together all those years ago none of this would have happened. Derek and I would still be married and you would still be a manwhore."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if we hadn't have slept together, Derek wouldn't have came here. If I hadn't followed you would've never came here and met Meredith. We would all still be in New York, best friends and all, instead of me in LA, you and Meredith here and married, and Derek here."

"Yeah, I guess it was the best mistake of my life."

"Yeah, I guess mine too." She sighed. "I've missed you guys."

He smiled. He hadn't really thought about her over the last two years. She was part of the past, a big part of it, but still the past. Meredith was his present and future. "I've missed you too, Addi."

"I should go find someone else. Is Callie around here?"

"Should be."

"I'll see you around, Mark."

"Yeah, see you." He sighed as she walked off and couldn't help but think what their lives would have been like if Derek had never walked in on them having sex that night.

"Hey." Meredith said.

"Hey."

"Let's go home. I can't be here anymore."

"Me neither," He took her hand and lead her to the door. Meredith stopped and looked back at the picture of Richard at the front of the room. "Good-bye, Richard." She said quietly before walking out with Mark.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So that's the end. I know I've been finishing a lot lately but a new season of Grey's brings new stories so… yeah. Hope you liked this story. **_

_**Katie**_


End file.
